Phonebot 67
Pre-Fix= |-|Post-Fix=coming soon maybe "Uhm... h-hey! My name is IPhon- I mea- Phonebot_67, but y-you can call me phonebot! T-the 67 means im the 67th bot made, and y-yeah! H-how are you?" - Phonebot_67 Summary Phonebot_67 was the 67th phonebot in history, hence it's name. Bread lost it during the start of his journey, but he just ignored it and moved on. It fell into a really kewl tech lab, and some human who was trapped in Planet Loave decided to maek it a robot for a friend. They had really fun times together, until zombie breads started attacking, and during his last moments, he ripped out his SOUL and placed it in the bot, throwing it in the table and locking it before morphing into a zombie bread. 800 years later, Bread went on a training journey. He suddenly fell down through a butterpit, and landed inside of the lab where his phone fell. Bread experimented with stuff, but it was all broken. Bread sensed a presence inside som table, so he got a key and clicked it open. Immediately, Phonebot scared him, which made Bread slap the phone. Buuut, the Phonebot got scared and explained everything, which Bread sighed and let out a "Yare Yare Desu". Phonebot_67 helped him train, but he didn't wanna hurt Bread, purposely mishooting at times where Bread is vulnerable. Finally, Bread just gave it to his descendant, which the phone never got along with, which after they got into a long fight, they became friends. After Bread was finished being judged (Which he was originally gonna go to Homework Hell, but Mexican Sheep didn't want him to, so the gods beat the crap out of him except Sticky, and then Bread went SHA6 for a few seconds and knocked them all away then fainted), Bread was gonna give it back, until he found out Captain Bread already made his own. Phonebot_67 seems to like his descendant more, as Bread just uses him as an Intelligence Cover in case he needs him, while the other one actually seems to think he has feels. He's practically the healer. The only reason he actually has a profile becuz he could be useful for things. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies ''' '''Name: Phonebot_67 Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Presumably Male Age: Ageless Classification: Phone, Robot, Healer Powers and Abilities: Scanner Vision, Regeneration (High-Godly), Technological SOUL-Trait, Can protect his own SOUL, Resistance to Hacking (Has Antiviruses installed in him), SOUL Manipulation, DATA, Infinite Supply, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reactive Adaption, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Acasuality, Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Poisons/Gas/Diseases (Duh), Light Wave Emission, Power Manipulation/Absorption/Erasure, Air Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Can manipulate the users of Manipulations, Can negate the users of negations, Can erase the users of erasures, Damage Empowerment, Healing Empowerment, DATA Empowerment, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip/Bypassing, Characteristic, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip, Quality, Infinite Supply, Manipulation/Erasure/Skip/Jump/Stop/Split/Cut/Slide/Flip/Bypassing, Selective Intangibility, Absolute Immortality, Energy Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Statistics Manipulation (Mastery), Statistics Bypassing, Durability Negation, Plot Manipulation, Godly Immunity to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Skip, Time Travel, Master Battle Tactican, Invunerability, Enhanced Intelligence, Singularity, Ability to intimidate attacks/powers and copy them perfectly, Healing, Ressurection, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Bullshitting Shenanigans, Aura, Able to detect the vital points, Detecting Vision, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, MENU, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts, Can protect his Inner-Concepts, Omni-Erasure, Omni-Creation, Omni-Negation, Existence, Non-Existence, Creation, Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Augmentation, Weakness Creation/Attack, Combat Adaption, Strategy/Plan Adaption, Clairvoyance, Precognition Attack Potency: Varies Speed: Varies Lifting Strength: Varies Striking Strength: Varies Durability: Varies Stamina: Varies Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Smol but strong blasters, Wings Intelligence: Varies (Depends on how you use or ask him) Weaknesses: Will avoid every fight possible, Pacifistic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Phones Category:Robots Category:SOUL Infused Robots Category:DATA Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Not For Debating :3 Category:Story Characters Category:WIP